Liar
by InvisibleMeatball
Summary: Over the years, Freddie learns the tell-tale signs to when Sam is lying. With her sheild of lies useless, who knows what'll happen? Includes some Creddie, but ultimately Seddie.
1. Turkeyface

**And here we go.  
****This isn't exactly my usual style of writing, and the voice is supposed to sound a bit choppy until Freddie gets older, but... I don't know, just, here we go. The chapters will get longer as this goes on.

* * *

**The first time Freddie ever saw Sam lie was in third grade.

Coincidentally, it was also the day they met.

"Yo," nine-year-old Sam had said, plopping a brown, soggy sack next to his thirty-dollar, anti-bacterial, shiny silver metal lunch box.

"You're Sam, aren't you?" Freddie asked fearfully, having heard of the girl before.

"Maybe." The blonde shrugged. "You're Freddie, right?"

"Um," he had said. He honestly couldn't remember his name, as Sam had frightened all his memory away.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sam scoffed disdainfully. She peered at his high-tech lunchbox. "Got any meat?"

"I'm a vegetarian," he squeaked, as soon as he found his voice.

"Say that again," she said, pulling something out of her soggy sack.

"I'm a vege-MMPH!" Sam had stuffed a wad of turkey slices into his open mouth. "HEY!" Freddie shouted, indignant, spitting out the now-wet glop of meat.

"Did you like it?" she smiled.

"NO!" Well, yes. But he wasn't going to let her know that.

"Right."

"I'm telling Ms. Green!" Freddie finally realized his teacher was at the front of the room, flirting with the janitor.

"You do that," Sam yawned.

"MS. GREEN!" he yelled in his shrill little-boy voice.

The teacher sighed, said 'One minute,' to the janitor, and hurried over to the boy. "Yes, Fredward?"

Sam laughed to herself.

"What?" Freddie asked the blonde, mad.

She snorted. "Well, you know, _Fredward_. It's a funny name."

The now smoldering Freddie turned back to his teacher. "She shoved a wad of turkey in my mouth!"

Ms. Green sighed. "Did you, Sam?" she asked tiredly, obviously having heard of the malicious prankster.

"No," the blonde said, like it was the last thing she'd ever do. She nonchalantly picked at a scab on her right elbow. "Fred_ward_ here asked me for it and then just shoved it in his mouth."

"Did _you_, Fredward?" Ms. Green turned to the younger boy.

"N-" he started to say, before catching Sam's eye behind him. She was glaring at him threateningly, making choking motions with her fingers. "Yes," he muttered, subdued.

"Come with me," the teacher said, bored. Freddie got up dejectedly, watching Sam's massive blonde head of frizzy curls head over to another poor, dorky, victim.

He had a feeling that wouldn't be the last time he'd see Sam Puckett lie.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, on to the next chapter.**


	2. Really, Sam?

**If you're a fifth grader, you might not like this chapter... as in the fifth paragraph... I know not all ten year olds are like this, but dude, you've got to admit, they come up with some wacky stuff.**

* * *

Freddie was right.

It was two years later.

Carly and Sam, _the_ pair of best friends in fifth grade, were looking for boyfriends. Some boy had dumped Sam a month before for breaking his arm or something, and rumor had it that Carly had started the search for boyfriends to cheer her up.

The dark haired eleven-year-old had set up a contest; the boy to get the most compliments from the girl of their choice would get the position.

Yes, I know. But you know how fifth graders are.

Most 'contestants' either had a major crush on Carly or had nothing better to do. Freddie was one of the guys that liked Carly; he had signed up for her section the day it started.

The girls had set up their operations by the jungle gym. Freddie had gotten there first, eager to make a good impression with Carly. Meanwhile, he still hadn't forgotten about the turkey incident, and was avoiding Sam with a wide berth.

"Okay!" Carly said peppily as Sam slouched in the corned, scowling. Apparently, she had been forced into this against her will. "First up we have… er… whoever is first!"

Freddie ran forward, almost tripping on his shoelace.

Sam laughed openly, reaching up onto the jungle gym and climbing on, hanging upside down.

Carly, never having met Freddie before, shushed her friend before turning to the boy. "So… what's your name?"

"Freddie," he yelled out of excitement. This could be his chance to get to know Carly, to make her fall in love with him!

Carly winced, but managed to keep a forced smile on her face. "And you-"

"Actually," Sam interrupted loudly, the blood starting to rush to her head. "His name's Fredward."

Wondering how she remembered it all these years, Freddie scowled at her. "No it's not."

"Oh, shut up, turkey face."

"Turkey face?" Carly asked, puzzled.

Sam opened her mouth to explain, but Freddie cut her off. "So what do I have to do?"

Carly looked at her glittery pink clipboard, frowning in an _extremely_ cute pout. "Okay. So Freddie, you've signed up to maybe be Sam's boyfriend?"

"Sam?" he repeated in disbelief. No way, he had distinctly printed 'Carly' with his special edition Galaxy Wars pencil onto Sam's rumpled sign-up sheet! "I signed up for you, Carly!"

Sam laugh-coughed into her hand.

"_You_," Freddie accused, his voice turning into the little-boy shrill again. "You changed my application!"

Sam looked at him like he was crazy, but he could see the happy glint in her eyes. "No, I didn't." Her foot slipped for a second on the jungle gym bar, but she quickly hooked it back on. Freddie slowed his racing heart, images of a smashed blonde-headed demon skull on the concrete disappearing from his mind.

Carly glanced at her rambunctious best friend, then at the over-enthusiastic brunette. Glancing at an imaginary watch, she clapped her hands together. "Welp, Fredwa- _Freddie_, looks like you're out of time. Goodbye!"

Freddie left unwillingly, fuming. He was never going to get to be Carly's boyfriend with that stupid Sam in the way.

* * *

**And I think I'll add one more chapter tonight.**


	3. Traitorous Mashed Potatoes

**Lalala, and ze truth ees revealed. [/dracula accent.]**

Fast-forward two years later. They're all thirteen. iCarly had started, but that only gave Sam _more_ time to pick on Freddie and then deny it.

"I didn't replace the water in your fishbowl with oil. God, what do you take me for, some kind of bully?"  
"Why, no, Freddork, I did NOT pour that tarter sauce in your underwear drawer."  
"Like _I_ would spread pictures of your Carly shrine around the school."  
"Believe me, Fredward, I'd never draw on your face with eyeliner while you were sleeping. _I'd_ do it with permanent marker."

He wondered if he'd ever find out how to tell if she was lying. It seemed like the information would benefit him, as their "friendship" didn't seem like it was going to end any time soon.

Freddie started to study her when he knew she was lying to teachers, wondering if her nostrils flared or something. Instead all he got was some strange looks from Sam, who was starting to worry that she was his latest obsession.

Freddie had almost started to give up on her, when one day he discovered his laptop's new screen savor was a picture of a certain porn star. He certainly wasn't looking stuff up under his mom's nose, so he decided to give the whole Sam-is-a-liar-but-she-won't-admit-it,-stupid-demon thing one more try.

Walking into the Shay's apartment, he found Sam lying on the couch, watching TV and lazily eating mashed potatoes with her hand out of a bowl.

"Did you change my screensaver?" Freddie asked her half-heartedly.

"Why, no, Freddie. I did not," she said, trying to see around him to the TV screen. Suddenly Freddie's eye caught her left pinky, which had just flicked some mashed potatoes through the air. Struck with a crazy idea, he asked her again, "Are you sure?"

"YES, Freddie." Another flick of her left pinky.

"And you have no idea who DID?" he checked, gazing, raptured by her finger.

"NO, now MOVE, I want to see this part!" Yet another small shower of mashed potatoes from her left hand. He also noticed her left Converse-clad foot twitch the slightest.

"Okay, thanks," replied Freddie, in a daze. THAT was Sam's secret. He could bring her down with this information… Tell it to people, teachers, cops…

He decided to keep it to himself.

* * *

**Oh, that was actually kind of short. One more.**


	4. Maybe

Freddie noticed, when they were fourteen, that Sam was lying when she said she kissed some dude in a Port-o-Potty, but thought nothing of it. She probably kissed him BEHIND a Port-o-Potty or something, he figured.

She pretty much made his life hell for a week by telling all the iCarly viewers that he had never kissed anyone, and he resorted to spending his days on a fire escape. Which just showed that he had hit an all-time low, but he didn't want to think about that then.

It _did_ sort of surprise him when he realized she wasn't lying on the next webcast. The guy in the Port-o-Potty didn't exist all together; she had never been kissed.

Sam found him on the fire escape after the webshow ended abruptly. Their conversation started pointing towards first kisses, until finally they just kissed each other to get it over with.

"Hey… I hate you," Freddie had smirked as Sam started to disappear around the corner.

She turned, slowly, and smirk/scoffed back. "Hate you too."

Maybe, if Freddie had been paying more attention, he would've noticed that Sam's left pinky had flicked when she said that.

Maybe.

* * *

**Okay, done spamming. Off to see The Last Song against my will (stupid Miley-obsessed friend... -shakes fist threateningly at the sky-). Honestly, I'm just going because I secretly hope someone will do something MLIA worthy. Here's hoping.**


	5. Cos When You're Fifteen

**Ladedaaaaaaaaaa friendship!Seddie. :D**

Ninth grade. Sam and Carly were fifteen while Freddie was stuck being a lowly fourteen-year-old, much to his annoyance.

Finally, June and his fifteenth birthday came up. He demanded on a small party, even though he was secretly hoping his friends would throw a huge bash like they had for Sam.

No such luck, however. He walked into the Shay apartment to find Carly and Spencer in their pajamas, with a small waffle-cake and two or three presents. Smiling in spite of himself, he pulled up a chair and dug into waffle, enjoying the quiet small talk. When they were done with the breakfast cake, Carly sang Happy Birthday as Spencer tried (_tried_) to harmonize.

Freddie was grinning and laughing by the time he was opening his presents (A camera lens cleaner from Carly, a sculpture of a robot made of CD pieces from sculpture from Spencer, and a check for a hundred dollars from both of them). Still, the table felt oddly quiet, there was still some leftover waffle-cake, and a red vinyl chair was empty.

Finally, not being able to take it any longer, Freddie blurted, "Where's Sam?" immediately wishing he could take it back. It made him sound as if he missed her, which he _so_ did not…

…Did he?

Spencer and Carly exchanged a glance.

"We were hoping you knew," Carly finally said, looking worried. "She said she'd come for your party, but I haven't seen her since last night, when she fell asleep on the couch."

Freddie grunted, pretending like he didn't care.

His small party wrapped up quickly, Carly having to meet someone and Spencer needing to get to his Fire-Starters Anonymous (FSA) meeting.

Opening the door as Carly and Spencer went to their rooms, getting dressed; Freddie stepped out into the hallway, only to smack into a mass of blonde curls.

"Sam?" he asked uncertainly, knowing only one person with that much blonde hair.

She looked up solemnly. She seemed to be reaching for the doorknob, ready to walk in.

"Were you going to come in?" he questioned when she didn't reply.

Sam sighed and said nothing. Freddie noticed she was still in her pajamas (slightly torn) and wondered what exactly happened last night.

Then he realized he didn't really want to know.

Finally, Freddie stepped out of the doorway and looked her full in the eye. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she snapped, but Freddie glanced down at her calloused barefoot pinky toe, which was twitching excitedly.

"No, you're not," he said gently, trying not to betray _how_ he knew she wasn't fine.

She sighed again. "Sorry I missed your party." No flicker of the pinky this time.

His eyebrows scrunched up, confused. "You probably would've anyway."

"Yeah, but I heard there was waffle-cake, and there's no way I'd miss that."

They both laughed for a second, a little awkwardly, a little fake.

"There's still some left over, if you want it…" Freddie shrugged nonchalantly.

The blonde smiled, demanded he get out of her way, and pushed him aside when he didn't move in the next two seconds.

The first few minutes of sitting alone at Carly's kitchen table was a bit awkward, but they soon got over it, once Sam had mischievously poured maple syrup down Freddie's shirt. A syrup fight soon ensued, and fifteen minutes later found Sam and Freddie sitting on the floor next to each other, laughing hysterically at how stupid the other looked drenched in syrup.

"Oh, I forgot…" Sam wiped her hand on her pants and reached into the pocket of her hoodie jacket, which he now noticed was bulging. "Your birthday… present.. thing."

Freddie was so shocked that Sam had actually gotten him anything he didn't look at the medium-sized box in his hands.

"Well?" she prompted.

Glancing down, he opened the box, almost suspecting something to jump out at him. Instead it was the Belkin 36-Piece Demagnetized Computer Tool Kit, with a black case. There was also a crumpled white t-shirt with the tag still on that said "NERD" very loudly in different colors. Freddie let out a sound of disbelief and opened the computer tool kit, running his fingers over the different instruments. He already had half of them, but, granted his were very worn and needed replacing.

"I… why?" he asked, still surprised.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, so last night I realized that your birthday was tomorrow and you had got me that live Paramore album for _my _birthday so I figured I kinda owed you, y'know? And I had gotten that shirt like a year ago for you for Christmas but then you poured the hot apple cider on me and I got mad and I kept it. And my mom's new boyfriend runs a computer store, and he made the mistake of giving me the keys to the place. And I'm just like, 'Well, hot damn, now I can get Fredward something for his dorky little birthday without even putting any money or much effort into it!' So I broke in around midnight and stole that fancy-ass tool kit thing. Oh, and then, I was out of money for a bus ride home so I walked, and this creepy dude was all, 'You have nice lateral incisors,' so, really dude, I think you owe _me_ now-"

"Sam," Freddie cut her off.

There was a pause. Sam didn't usually ramble like that, so it was a lot to take in.

"You went to the trouble of breaking in to a computer store to steal a fifty dollar kit, while you're still on probation, just for me?" he checked.

Sam paused. "No…" her pinky twitched. "I just figured I wouldn't get waffle-cake if I didn't give you a present, and I really like waffle-ca-"

Freddie had wrapped his syrupy arms around her, cutting her off.

After a second she smiled grudgingly and returned the embrace, and Freddie never knew such a sticky hug could feel so good.

* * *

**:) psht, just wait until the next chapter. mwaha. haha. ha. (laughing evilly, just so you know.)**


	6. This Is The Part Where I Laugh Nervously

Two years later, Freddie had just turned seventeen. Sam was at some month-long meat camp, and he and Carly were stuck in the June humidity together.

Not that he was complaining. He'd never admit it, but Freddie had never completely gotten over Carly. Sure, their friendship had become more casual over the years, but he still felt that small tingle whenever they brushed by each other, or a tiny jump of excitement when she looked him in the eye.

Right now, Carly and Freddie were sitting lazily on the couch, watching Girly Cow, which had gotten undeniably lame over the years.

"This is lame," Freddie said.

"Yeah," Carly agreed.

"So why are we watching it?"

Carly didn't answer directly. Finally, she murmured, " Freddie?"

"What?" he asked dully, not even cracking a smile at Girly Cow's punch line.

"Remember the whole you-saving-my-life-thing, and you said that maybe later we would give 'us' another chance?" She looked at him with wide eyes. "Well… Do you want to? Like, give it another chance, I mean?" Was it just him, or did she look actually nervous?

"..So, so much," Freddie admitted after getting over the shock.

"Yay." The girl of his dreams crawled over to him, leaning closer, and closer, and closer…

And suddenly, Girly Cow wasn't so lame.

-

**...So... I forgot, this story has, um, a little CarlyxFreddie in it. ...Yeah. -hides- **


	7. Oh But Look I Made Up For It Kinda

**I like the second part of the first line. I can't remember if I made it up or my friend said it about our other friend or I read it on a forum or what... But I still like it.**

A month passed, and Sam came back, able to recite thirty-seven types of ham in alphabetical order. To celebrate her coming home, Carly and Freddie packed up a picnic basket, rented a Jet Ski, and rode Sam out to a little island off the coast of Washington that the new couple had discovered two weeks before, where many hours of bliss had been spent.

"This is… cool?" Sam asked, letting go of Freddie's stomach as he pulled the Jet Ski up to a small grove of swampy trees.

"Just wait," Carly laughed from behind Sam, still hanging on to the blonde's life jacket.

"Yeah," Freddie agreed, searching for the little post they tied the Jet Ski to. "It's awesome once we get onto the island."

They hadn't exactly told Sam they were dating yet, and Freddie wondered how she'd take it. Would she be happy? All third-wheelish? Jealous?

He pushed the thought aside. He was happy with Carly, and nothing Sam could do would take away from the feeling.

Right?

As soon as he located the post and started to tie up the wave runner, Sam stood up and took off her life jacket, unbalancing it for a second. But before Freddie could lean as far as he could to the left to keep it from tipping over, Sam had dived off into the cold water, a blonde mass reappearing a few minutes later about five hundred feet away.

Carly scooted up along the Jet Ski, hugging Freddie from behind. He smiled at her and helped her onto the rotting dock, keeping hold of her hand as she pulled the picnic basket off the end of the miniature boat.

"Sam!" Carly yelled, gesturing for her to come closer, but the blonde was already too far away to hear.

"I'll get her and bring her to the other entrance," Freddie decided.

"And I'll bring the picnic basket up the path," Carly added, turning away. She hated Washington's frigid water.

"Wait." Freddie pulled her back, anxious. "Do you think she'll take it well?"

She smiled. "She's Sam. Nothing shakes her."

He thought about Missy, her job at Chili My Bowl, and her first kiss… and secretly disagreed. "Okay," he said, kissing her softly. "See you there."

"Bye!" She waved him off, slightly blushing from the kiss.

It took him a surprisingly long time to catch up to Sam, who hadn't moved from her spot, and he wondered just how long she could stand the cold, as she had swam there in one breath.

"Okay." He treaded water, out of breath. "The entrance is over that way-"

Sam had already dove off in the general direction he was pointing.

He shrugged and delved underwater, barely remembering not to open his eyes in the salty ocean water.

Finally catching up with her, Freddie pulled on her shoulder to make her face him. "See those stone steps?" He pointed towards a rocky staircase leading up to their spot on the island.

"Yeah," she breathed heavily, catching her breath. Both hers and Freddie's teeth were chattering. "By the way, were you kissing Carly?"

He swam away quickly, pretending he hadn't heard. He wasn't as good as a liar as Sam, even with her traitor pinky.

By the time Sam joined him at the natural rocky steps, Freddie had mainly dried off.

"Are you ready?" he asked in his 'Deep Voice'.

"Whatever, Fredweird," she scowled, and he wondered what had triggered her bad mood.

He rolled his eyes and pulled back a branch to reveal a green clearing. A small, slightly rusty playground sat welcomingly, and a tiny waterfall trickled down from a high rock, collecting in a green-blue freshwater pool. Carly was already setting up the blanket and picnic basket, and smiled at them warmly.

"Okay, this _is_ pretty awesome," Sam muttered grudgingly.

Freddie grinned and led her to his girlfriend.

Two hours later Freddie and Carly were taking turns pushing Sam on the swing, content from their lunch and still drying off from their long swim in the freshwater pool, which was surprisingly warm.

"I have to…" Sam said before swinging out of talking distance. "Admit that…" Freddie stole a quick peck on Carly's cheek. "This is better than…" Carly rolled her eyes at him teasingly and pushed him out of the way. "Meat camp."

"Really?" Freddie asked, feigning surprise. "We're better than _meat_?"

"Shut up," Sam kicked behind her, finding her target on Freddie's bare stomach. He held his stomach in pain while glaring at Sam's long hair, flowing behind her as she floated through the air.

Carly yawned. "I'm getting tired of pushing you, Sam… I think you gained weight at meat camp." Freddie hadn't noticed; the blonde looked as thin as ever. "Hey, Freddie will you push me?" She sat down on the adjacent swing to Sam's, pumping to get it started, already knowing the answer.

"Sure," Freddie grinned.

Carly rose higher and higher into the air as Sam dejectedly slowed, eventually stopping.

"Okay," Sam exclaimed loudly, causing Freddie to slip on the dirt. "I'm tired." She plopped down on the middle of the blanket, stretching and yawning.

Carly jumped gracefully off her swing and joined the blonde at the edge of the blanket; Carly's head at Sam's feet and vise versa. Freddie grumbled to himself before laying down beside Sam the way Carly was, his feet at Sam's head, so that he could see his girlfriend better. Admittedly, Sam's feet were right in his face, but it was worth it to catch a glimpse of Carly's beautiful lips, smiling back at him.

"So, Sam…" Carly started, and Freddie suddenly knew what she was going to say.

"Yeah?" Sam muttered sleepily.

"What would you think if Freddie and I," she yawned, "dated?"

"Why?" the blonde avoided the question.

"Uh, cuz we are," Freddie mumbled pointedly, staring at her left pinky toe.

"Really?" Sam asked, sitting up a bit.

"Kinda," Carly admitted.

"By kinda she means yeah," Freddie corrected.

"Wow… Carly, you caved?" Sam laughed, looking around a bit awkwardly.

Carly smiled sheepishly, looking over at Freddie, who grinned back.

"Are you okay with it?" Carly voiced his main concern.

"Are you kidding?" She laughed again. "I'm fine."

Damn, he had forgotten to look at her toe. "Are you sure?"

"What the hell, Freddie? I'm happy for you guys. Seriously." It was there. That unmistakable twitch he had grown accustomed to looking for…

She wasn't happy…

But there was nothing Freddie could do.

Or, at least, that's what he told himself.

-

**Hey.**

**(don't you dare tell me the island idea is farfetched. i know of one with the rusty old playground and everything. it's amazing.)**

**Anyway. Oh, never mind, I don't even have anything else to say. Bye.**


	8. I Like to Think Sam's a Genius

**heyy. so first, thanks for all the reviews, although i admit i was a tiny bit disappointed when i realized a majority of the comments were more about how disgusting carlyxfreddie was than about the story itself. idk, sorry, just, i obviously prefer seddie, but creddie can have its moments, sometimes. :P [/end semirant that i swear isn't directed at you] the way i think imma go with this story is that freddie's gonna avoid/ignore sam's feelings for a while purely because he's afraid of change.**

**on with it.**

**-**

All of the sudden, it was time for college.

Carly got accepted to a fancy arts school, as she had taken up acting lately. It was in California, but Freddie, still her boyfriend, had made a pact with her to visit whenever they could.

Freddie, meanwhile, got into a nearby college with a small but extremely good tech program that he was sure to excel in.

Sam still had no idea where to go. Surprisingly, she had gotten into two different colleges: Carly's art school for dance (who knew?), and Washington State University.

Actually, Freddie had a feeling Sam had gotten into MORE colleges, her pinky was twitching occasionally when Carly asked her about some of the other schools she had applied to.

There was also something Freddie was hiding: He hadn't actually applied for Carly's college. The lie he told was that he had been rejected from the creative writing department, but in truth, there wasn't a tech department and he felt like it wasn't worth giving up his career just to see Carly on days she wasn't studying.

He had a feeling Sam knew he was lying, but he left it; it didn't seem like she was going to tell.

It was two in the morning, a week before Sam had to choose which college to get into.

She rang Freddie's doorbell annoyingly until he came shuffling over in a t-shirt and boxers.

"What do you want?" he asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"WHERE DO I GO TO COLLEGE?" she shrieked, and he got a better look at her. Her blonde hair was unusually matted, her eyes bloodshot, and she had coffee stains on her chin and shirt.

"Wherever you want to," Freddie replied, starting to shut the door, thinking about his warm bed. Sam stuck her foot in to stop and forced the door open again, walking into his apartment and plopping down at the kitchen table.

She pulled out her bag, and Freddie rolled his eyes, shut the door, and sat down next to her, turning on the overhead light.

They spent at least the next hour going over her (way too) many pamphlets (for a girl who didn't have a single week off of detention all throughout high school), chucking ones out according to cost, distance, boringness, etc.

"You got into my college?" Freddie asked, surprised, as they got to the last one in the stack.

"Full scholarship for three years for the tech program," she muttered, not meeting his eye.

"WHAT?" Freddie yelped. "I only got two years!"

"Anything you can do, I can do better…" Sam sang, laughing.

"What I don't get," Freddie mumbled, shaking his head, "is how you can possibly put this off until now. Did you even think about it this year?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I procrastinate," Sam explained slowly.

"Seriously, Sam." By now Freddie was REALLY missing his bed. Sam tended to make him nervous. "Which college?" he rattled off the list in one breath, "... or one where you'll have to live with a dork for four more years?"

Sam pondered. "Are you offering me a place to live?"

"No," he said quickly.

She groaned and looked worried for a split-second. He wondered if she _had_ a place to live. "Um... well, I guess you could stay at my new apartment…"

"Deal," she perked up.

"Wait, there will be rules!" he quickly amended.

"Like what?" she asked, scoffing.

"Like… no… um… no jumping on the bed..." It sounded lame even to him.

"Nice rule," she laughed.

Freddie sighed. "Okay. Just don't do anything illegal."

"No promises." Sam sighed and refilled her (his) coffee cup.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," she said, and her pinky didn't twitch. "I'm sure."

Freddie smiled at her for a minute, and then kicked her out rudely. He needed to catch up on his sleep.


	9. Eviction Notice

**hot damn, man, i just read the first sentence of this chapter and realized just how long i had fredward with carly. -changes summary to include this- i swear, the ending to this story (or what i have so far in my head, which is pretty complete) is pure sam and freddie w00t-ness. so. yeah.**

--

Three years go by. Carly and Freddie stay together, and visit each other as much as she had time for with her busy schedule. Sam was surprisingly and infuriatingly at the top of her and Freddie's class, Freddie not far behind. Sam's many boyfriends flooded in and out of his apartment, each one not quite lasting as long as the one before them.

It was awkward at first, but, in a weird way, Freddie got used to their schedule. He'd wake up and put on some coffee, then shout in Sam's general direction as she groaned nonsense until falling back asleep. After getting dressed and wolfing down some eggs he'd rush into Sam's room, shaking her awake, and as she grumpily got dressed he'd make a quick sweet phone call to Carly, throw a McDonald's breakfast meal at Sam, and get to his first class.

There were a couple of embarrassing moments, such as Freddie going to wake up Sam only to find there was a dude with her in bed, or Sam walking in on Freddie dancing in his boxers (she never let him forget that).

Still, they had their moments of friendship, like when they fell asleep studying (well, actually, watching horror movies, but hey.) together on the couch, or the fact that Sam would always fix him a slightly burnt breakfast the morning after he pulled an all-nighter. And for every month or so they had lived in the apartment, they would climb out onto the fire escape, gaze at the stars (well, that was more Freddie), and laugh at oddly-shaped people walking by (as that was more Sam.).

Freddie liked having his old friend living with him. It reminded him of when they all practically lived in the same building, pulling pranks and letting teenage hormones rage. What really made him happy was when Carly was there too; that made it feel just like the good old days.

There was one week, though, when Carly was on her break, that changed everything.

Carly was leaning on Freddie's chest as they were watching a movie, and every now and then Freddie would kiss her forehead or snuggle her closer. Sometimes Freddie wished he could just freeze the picture at times like these.

There was suddenly a loud crash from Sam's bedroom, and she ran out in a camisole and short-shorts, her preferred pajamas during the summer, panting.

"You do NOT want to know what just broke," she declared to her friends.

Freddie laughed and turned to Carly, who was for some reason looking at Freddie oddly.

"Okay then, bye," Sam said quickly, sensing the tension. A bit of her camisole was riding up, so she tugged it down as she walked into the kitchen.

"Is Sam… always dressed like that?" Carly asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"Um, sometimes?" Freddie said, looking at his girlfriend. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Carly said, her voice unusually higher.

"Are you… jealous?" he asked disbelievingly.

"No," she said slowly. "I'm just… uncomfortable with the fact that my boyfriend lives with another girl…"

"Even if the girl's your best friend?" Freddie couldn't believe this. He and Sam had never even touched each other. So maybe there was that one time when they almost (keyword: ALMOST) kissed, but they just got caught up in the moment and…

Actually, the more he thought about it, the more Carly had a point. It probably wasn't wise to have a girl in his apartment that he wasn't dating. Still, he couldn't just kick Sam out…?

"Oh, God, you think I'm being to pushy and jealous, don't you?" Carly fretted.

"No, Carly, I don't. I'd be kinda weirded out if you were rooming with some guy," he explained. "I'll talk with Sam later. If it makes you feel uncomfortable, it makes me uncomfortable. We might even find a nicer apartment for her or something."

"Aw, I love you." Carly snuggled up against him.

"Love you too." He kissed her forehead, her nose, and her mouth, lingering on her sweet lips.

After a couple of minutes of making out, Carly's PearPhone buzzed, and she had to take a call.

He watched her go with a smile on her face, only to have it turn into a frown after spotting Sam in a corner. The look on her face told Freddie immediately that she had heard the whole conversation.

"Sam…" he said, not knowing what to say.

"You're gonna kick me out?" Sam asked in a monotone.

Freddie sighed and got up, walking over to her. "No, see, it's just, Car-"

"I _know_ Carly, okay?" Sam's temper was beginning to shorten. "She can't stand the fact that there's another girl living with you when she can't know if we're doing anything behind her back. And she's not going to be happy until I'm out of here."

"But-" Freddie started loudly, before lowering his voice. "But we're just friends," he said quietly.

"I know," she laughed bitterly, with a hint of something else. "But think about it. We've lived together for three years; Carly can't help but wonder if there's anything going on."

"But there's _not_," Freddie muttered.

Sam suddenly snapped. "Okay, I get it. You're gonna kick me out because your girlfriend has jealousy issues. It's cool." Sarcasm was always one of Sam's stronger points.

Freddie had never heard her be so mean about Carly. "I wasn't going to kick you out, Puckett. I was going to buy you a new-"

"You don't get it!" Sam yelled. "I like this, I like living with you! It reminds me of the iCarly days, when you weren't going out with Carly and turned into some _idiot_ that thought he was, like, too big to hang out with me! I don't want to live somewhere else, okay?" It sounded like it hurt her a little to admit it.

Freddie fumed. "I hung out with you and you know it! Who helped you pick out what college to go to?"

The blonde opened her mouth to retort, but he cut her off. "And you may like living here, but I hate it!" It was a total lie, but he needed a stronger argument. "I hate looking after some KID, making you breakfast, getting you up, putting you to bed, making sure you get your homework done, I feel like your goddamn father!" He scoffed. "Which is just as well, because you never had one!"

Sam took a step back, hurt, only to realize that made her look cowardly, and stepping forward again.

"Never mind then," she said coldly. "I'll buy my own loft. I never wanted to be here with _you_, anyway." If he had looked, he would've seen her left pinky twitch.

She strode into her room, slamming the door. There was some rummaging around, a crunching sound, a muttered "Damn glass," and the door banged open again. Sam had a small bag stuffed to the brim, clothes spilling out over the edges. She walked proudly to the other side of the room, and Freddie noticed she left small blood marks across the carpet, probably from wherever she cut her foot.

"Sam, wait," he muttered.

"What're you going to do?" she laughed, but it sounded twisted and crazy. "Walk me home?"

"No, wait, I'll-" The apartment door had slammed, but Freddie was sure he heard a sob escape the blonde before it closed.

Freddie just stared at the door, in shock. A small hand snaked up his side, and he turned to see Carly, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. Suddenly he knew she was sorry, but he didn't want to deal with that now.

Freddie gently pushed Carly away and walked into Sam's room, looking around sadly. She had left a lot of stuff behind, and the room was just as messy as usual.

He half-heartedly kicked at a still-damp towel on the ground, left from her last shower, to find that there was a small orange notebook hidden under it.

Picking it up, he leafed through it. 'MOM' was written in block letters with a Sharpie on the first page, and then there were about eleven photos taped into the college-ruled pages of Mrs. Puckett, usually in bikinis, occasionally passed out on the couch. After the Mrs. Puckett pictures was 'FROTHY,' and a couple pictures of her rabid cat, growing from a cute-ish kitten to an unbelievably fat feline. After 'FROTHY' was a tiny Asian girl, usually hugging a young Sam, named 'GEORGIA,' and Freddie wondered if they were friends before.

There were maybe three more strangers, and then eight pages dedicated to Carly alone. He smiled, glancing at Carly's face, beautiful even as a ten-year-old girl. Three pages on Spencer, and even one on Gibby.

In 'RANDOM PEOPLE,' Freddie recognized many faces, such as Wendy, Principal Franklin, Freddie's mom, Lewbert, one of Nevel she photo-shopped so he was on a hippo's (or was it a rhino's?) body, Jeremy, Rip-off Rodney, and even a few of her old boyfriends.

When he reached the last page (a picture of Sam herself that made her look rather pretty), he sighed and tossed the notebook to the floor again. There was not one picture of him. Apparently even the nasty doorman of Bushwell Plaza outranked him.

It didn't matter, though, because she was gone.

--

**also concerning the amount of carlyxfreddie in this... when you think you love someone... _you think you love someone._ you feel like there are no doubts, and if there are, you pretend they aren't there. it can become an obsession that clouds your thinking, and, coughcough, even views on other people. **

**and as for the "Carly was leaning on Freddie's chest as they were watching a movie, and every now and then Freddie would kiss her forehead or snuggle her closer." stuff... i tried to make it more of freddie being the sweet/cute one in their relationship, the one that was more keeping it going.**

**done.**


End file.
